76859Thomas: Catch Some The Rays (2017, UK) - made by CoolzDane for rangerfan151
Catch Some Rays is a summer special to during a fun of plan monsters, led by Leisure. to the evil assembled by Zelkova. to a plan with...Sunset Shimmer only. to a planned it known as...The Dazzlings. Catching Some Rays * The Rangers discover the cave where Koda and his family once lived. But when Koda opens a section of the cave he was told to never enter, he accidentally unleashes an ancient evil. An Oyster Stew * Zack seeks to impress Angela by getting her pearl earrings for her birthday. Little does he know, they're actually the evil Pearls of Stillness! By putting them on, she and all but Zack and Tommy are frozen solid. To restore them, the Black and Green Rangers must take on the Oysterizer monster. Fowl Play * Zack puts on a magic show for the kids at the Juice Bar. He's more interested in impressing Angela, and seems to succeed. Rita sends down the Peckster monster, causing Zack to pull a disappearing act just when he's about to woo the girl of his dreams. Extra...Beetleborgs Revealed * An anxious journalist seeks out the Beetleborgs' secret identities... and finds them! Will she keep quiet, or will she use this scoop to make herself famous? Les is More * When Vilor brings Les' Roo-Thless monster to life, it proves to be more than the crustaceans reckoned for. This results in the Beetleborgs teaming up with Nukus and Horribelle. Bloom of Doom * The Youth Center hosts a sign-up session for various after-school clubs. Predictablly, each of the Ranger teens has their own club. Kim's gardening club proves unpopular, getting no one to sign up. Lord Zedd puts Kim under a spell, causing her to become violently jealous of Trini for having a successful club. He then sends down the Bloom Of Doom, but can Kim overcome her bitterness, alien-inflicted and otherwise, to work together to defeat it? Welcome to Venus Island * A day at the beach for Tommy, Kimberly, Trini & Trini's young neighbor Hallie is interrupted by Goldar & the Putties. Goldar kidnaps the young girl, and holds her for ransom on Lord Zedd's mystical Venus Island. The Rangers must race against the clock to get to Venus Island before it vanishes. Unfortunately, Zedd has the Invenusable Flytrap monster guarding the way. Grumble Bee * For the first time in his life, Billy gets a "B" on a test in school! He's devastated as a result, which once again provides inspiration for Rita. She has Finster create a Grumble Bee monster to attack, exploiting his "B" grade dismay. With the rest of the team tied up on the basketball court, can Trini help Billy overcome his self-doubts? Two Heads Are Better Than One * Tommy & Jason teach the mothers of Angel Grove some self-defense courses at the Youth Center. Their motto for the moms, two heads are better than one. Rita is inspired, as always, and has Finster create a Two-Headed Parrot monster. Teamwork, two-heads times three, plus a Pamango fruit are needed to take out this double-bird brained menace. Five of a Kind * After getting injured by Psycho Blue, Blue Space Ranger T.J. devises a scheme to take advantage of the Psychos color-obsession, by having the team all show up disguised as Blue Rangers! Unable to tell his true blue target apart from the others, Psycho Blue clashes with his fellow evil Rangers, wanting to destroy every one of our heroes until he gets the right one. And if the Space Rangers didn't have it bad enough before, Psycho Silver shows up! But whose side is he on? Summer Monsters Leisure.jpg MMPRS1 Classixx - Oysterizer.jpg MMPRS1 Classixx - Peckster.jpg Torch Mouth.jpg Roo-thless.jpg MMPRS2 Classixx - Bloom of Doom.jpg MMPRS2 Classixx - Invenusable Flytrap.jpg MMPRS1 Classixx - Grumble Bee.jpg MMPRS1 Classixx - Two-Headed Parrot.jpg PRIS Classixx - Psycho Blue Monster.jpg Category:76859Thomas Category:UK Category:Power Rangers Dino Super Charge Category:Metarex (The Blogspot) Category:Sonic X Category:My Little Pony Equestria Girls Category:Rainbow Rocks Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Category:Beetleborgs Metallix Category:Power Rangers In Space